somewhere
by wasteland
Summary: harrydraco. slashy Ooer!
1. somewhere chapter 1

Harry could hardly concentrate. His one true love was sitting next to him, chewing on a quill. Ahh, Draco Malfoy, is pure perfection. Harry could feel the heat generating off his body.

Glancing to the side, Draco was suprised when he saw Harry looking at him. "What are you looking at?" he hissed. Draco hated being mean to Harry, but he didn't want him to find out his true feelings.

"Nothing." Harry muttered, turning red. Turning to the front, he started to pay attention to what Snape was saying. Apparently they were to do the next project with the person sitting to the right of them. Harry looked to the right, even though he knew who it was. Draco.

Draco looked at Harry. "Well you better let me do all the work, I know how much you suck at potions." Oh no, Harry didn't suck at anything, he was perfect. He loves Harry.

Harry blushed, "Yeah, um I guess." he managed to croak. Reaching across the table for the supplies, he bumped into Draco, who then sneered, "Watch where you're going!"

They worked in silence for the rest of the lesson, each occupied with their lust-filled thoughts.

_Draco is so hot. His hair is that perfect silver blond, and his icy blue eyes! I could melt in them_

_Lookit Harry's hair, messy as per usual. It just adds to his sexxiness. I would love to have him in bed_

Oo ooer whats gonna happen!  
review please!  
3 kelly


	2. somewhere chapter 2

That night, Harry's dreams were filled with Draco. Them hugging, kissing, everything. He watched from afar as Draco started to take off his shirt, and kiss all the way down, starting to undo the button on Harry's pants. Just then, Ron pushed aside the curtains, and started to shake Harry. "Harry! Harry!" he gasped. Harry awoke with a start, cranky that his dream had been interupted. "Yes?" he mumbled, searching for his glasses, pushing his thick black hair out of his eyes. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Harry grumbled. Ron stared blankly at Harry. "You were screaming Malfoy in your sleep. I thought maybe he was attacking you in your sleep..." Ron trailed off. Harry smirked. If only Ron knew.

In the Sytherin rooms, Draco was also thinking about Harry. He had never wanted anyone or anything so badly. If only he didn't have to marry that annoying little twitch, Pansy. Oh how he hated her! She was always all over him. She was obsessed. Literally. He could never get away from her. Draco felt he couldn't tell anyone he was gay. Then, he would most certainly be alone. Atleast now he had... oh nevermind, Draco has no good friends. Draco sighed, running a thin perfect hand through his silver blond hair. He could never be satisfied with what he had, Harry would be his only satifaction.

The next day, they had potions right before lunch. Harry and Draco were, once again, partners. Draco, afraid that his feelings would show, attempted to ignore Harry. Despite his attempts, he frequently found himslelf staring at Harry. Obviously, Harry was sneaking glances at him too, for every once in a while, their eyes would meet, emerald against blue, and they would look away again.

Reaching for the bottle of rats poision, Harry knocked the heavy bottle over. "Dammit!" he swore. Hearing Snape dismiss the class to lunch, he hurried to clean up the poison, with Draco watching from above. Why was he there? He did have the chance to go to lunch with his friends! Why stay with someone he hated wih such a passion!? Hearing Snapes footsteps behind him, Harry hastened to clean. Snape stood behind Harry and Draco, and rumbled, "Since you and your foolish partner have knocked over such an expensive bottle of poison, I expect you to stay here, and clean all the desks to pay for it!" Draco's heart leaped. Alone with Harry? He cleared his throat and tried to look angry at Harry. "Okay, Professer. We shall clean all the desks." Draco faked a sigh, and grabbed a cloth, knowing he had no itention of cleaning at all. Snape left the dungeon, leaving them to clean. As his footsteps faded away, Draco turned and saw Harry busily scrubbing a desk. Draco walked over to Harry, and leaped on him, planting a desperate kiss on his lips.

OO

whats gonna happen?

r&r?

kelly


End file.
